


Exhibition of Speed and Power

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibition of Speed and Power

Quatre pressed the starter and the motorcycle roared to life before settling into a much more civilized purr. He could feel the vibration through the backs of his legs and up into the small of his back as the machine idled, waiting, like a caged tiger eager to be set free. With the ease of practice he put on his helmet and cinched the straps on his backpack drawing out the anticipation just a few seconds more. When everything was in place he leaned over the gas tank as he released the clutch. With a twist of his wrist he ratcheted down on the gas at the same time causing the bike to leap away from the curb like a bolt of lightning unbound.

Bending low over the handlebars made the zipper pull on his jacket meet the metal of the gas tank with a ting that was lost in the growl of the engine. He grinned through the shield of his helmet unable to contain the joy that came with that first surge of power. Early morning, when the rest of the world was asleep, was his favorite time to ride. The streets were almost always clear of traffic allowing him to push the limits of his skills and the metal steed he rode. Wind, both natural and the result of his passing, pulled his clothes tight against his skin adding to the sensation of speed. He loved piloting, but feeling the air flowing past him was a rush that nothing else could compare to.

It was moments like this with the world spread out before him in a panorama of beauty and color that Quatre felt truly alive. Adrenaline poured through his veins filling him with the hot lightness of a junkie on a high. It brought with it a heightened sense of himself and a clarity of thought that nothing else could touch. Nirvana, if it actually existed, was right around the next bend just beyond the reach of his fingertips. One day he was damn well going to catch it, but for now he was beyond happy with the thrill of the chase.

All too soon the W.E.I building appeared, materializing just over the horizon like impending adulthood to a high school senior. Quatre slowed the bike to just over the speed limit taking the turn into the parking lot faster than the law would consider reasonable and prudent. But then his driving was only one of many things that would fail to fit into that category. Despite the risks inherent in his choices he liked living his life that way.

The bike rolled to a stop and sat idling until Quatre turned the key, shutting the engine off. With the precise movements of someone who knows exactly what is required he rolled it back and up onto the kick stand before he swung his leg over. With his helmet dangling from his hand he strode toward the building to start another day. Through the long hours of paperwork and executive decisions he savored the knowledge that tomorrow morning he would once again be free to race the dawn and try to touch the sky.


End file.
